Regular home use of a sonic toothbrush (Sonicare) has been shown to significantly reduce plaque, Gingivitis and periodontal pockets. The primary objective of this application is to further enhance the clinical efficacy of the sonic toothbrush by combining the synergistic effects of sonically-induced dynamic fluid activity with delivery of a therapeutic fluid directly at the bristle tips and into periodontal pockets. The aim is to comprehensively evaluate the improved sonic toothbrush clinically. The product being defined will disperse antibacterial or anti-inflammatory fluid agents efficiently into periodontal pockets, thereby increasing the clinical effectiveness of these agents. In a small scale pilot clinical study, the efficacy in periodontitis patients will be demonstrated, and the device will be refined for effectiveness and for user convenience. In a three-center clinical trial, the fluid-dispensing sonic brush will be evaluated with an active antimicrobial agent and with a placebo agent for its ability to favorably influence the clinical signs of adult periodontal disease beyond the level of improvement already known to be elicited by sonic brushing alone. The outcome may offer high potential for improved oral health for both the general population and those afflicted with destructive periodontal diseases. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This product combined with a novel antimicrobial or anti-inflammatory agent in liquid form (or chlorhexidine) could create a major new segment in the home-care dental marketplace. The product could provide a practical adjunctive therapy for patients with periodontal diseases, and could even have an impact in reducing the prevalence of periodontal disease in the general population by reaching individuals who do not otherwise seek specialist care.